


Devil In The Detail

by TallGingerUnicorn



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 04:44:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15811623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TallGingerUnicorn/pseuds/TallGingerUnicorn
Summary: Wynhaught one-shot for kicks and giggles.





	Devil In The Detail

“No.”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Wynonna, no!”  
  
Wynonna Earp paused, eyes alight with mischief, fingertip poised over the spray can nozzle. “Come on, Ni- _hic_ -cole, it'll be _hic _funny!"__  
  
“Wynonna, you can't spray-paint the Gardner house! It's van-vandalism!” Nicole planted her hands on her hips, trying to sound stern even as the alcohol slurred her words. The two of them had been enjoying a bottle of whiskey in the Earp barn when Wynonna stumbled across a tattered box of old spray cans.  
  
“Not even just a _hic_ little?” Wynonna pouted, flopping down on her rump and raising a cloud of dust off the old bed where Waverly and Nicole had once been busted making out by Willa. “Not even a _hic _'keep your dirty vampire fangs to yourself'?”__  
  
Nicole chuckled and snagged the half-empty bottle off a nearby stack of aged magazines. She collapsed next to Wynonna, leaning back on one elbow and taking a controlled hit of the chestnut-coloured liquor. The two women traded shots for a few quiet moments before Wynonna spoke again.  
  
“Fucking vampires,” she spat. “Fucking _hic_ revenants. Why can't people just die and stay dead?”  
  
Nicole frowned as she watched Wynonna's shoulders sag forwards in defeat. The older Earp gripped the edge of the bed and hung her head, pressing her knees tightly together.  
  
“I don't know,” the redhead confessed. “Life isn't fair.”  
  
Wynonna snorted derisively. “No shit, Sheriff.” She stood up abruptly and paced restlessly towards the wall opposite, juggling the spray can between her hands. Nicole took another hit and watched as Wynonna seemed to contemplate something unseen on the weathered boards. Then the heir jerked her arm upwards and began spraying madly.  
  
A cartoonish demon appeared, with devil horns and exaggerated sharp teeth. Wild eyes followed, and a forked tail. It covered all the wall that Wynonna could reach. She sprayed over the rusted tools hanging there until the impromptu mural was complete. In her drunken state it gave Nicole the willies.  
  
“Wynonna -” she began, but Wynonna stepped back. Then with two precise, sweeping motions she sprayed a large cross over the demon.  
  
“Wynonna,” Nicole said again, this time gently.  
  
Wynonna pivoted quickly on her heel. Her face was wild with emotion. The barn air was frigid enough to crystallise her breath, making it seem as if fire smouldered in her chest. She squared her shoulders.  
  
“I'm going to get them, Nicole,” she intoned quietly. “I'm going to get every single one of the bastards. And I'm going to break this curse.”  
  
Nicole felt a thrill course through her veins. Wordlessly she offered the bottle and Wynonna stepped forward to snatch it, tilting her head back and swigging desperately from it as though to quench her thirst for revenge. When she lowered the bottle again Nicole could see the desire was not sated. Electricity seemed to crackle from the other woman's limbs, charging the air in the barn with a tense energy.  
  
Silence followed for several minutes as the two women pondered over the graffiti. Then Nicole dared to break the tension.  
  
“Y'know ...” she said, head swimming with alcohol and the whiplash of Wynonna's mood change. “I think that'd look pretty good on the front wall of the Gardner house.”  
  
The moment broke and Wynonna's face suddenly split into a wide smile, followed by laughter. Her giggling was infectious and soon both of them were rolling together on the bed, clutching their sides desperately. The bottle hit the floor with a clunk and lay forgotten in the dirt.  
  
“Wave- _hic_ -Waverly had to stop me from tagging the police station once,” Wynonna confessed.  
  
“Oh that's-that's okay,” Nicole slurred, waving her hand dismissively. “We were all young and dumb once.”  
  
“It was last week.”  
  
The howl of laughter that followed could have drowned out a banshee.


End file.
